


Of Hearts and Diamonds

by meraki_saki



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_saki/pseuds/meraki_saki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of HnKnA drabbles mostly based off requests sent to via tumblr. multi-pairing goodness still included<br/>-----<br/>1; peter white x alice - all the i have<br/>2; blood dupre x alice - omerta<br/>3; gray ringmarc x alice - heaven<br/>4; sidney black x alice - what is love<br/>5; peter white x alice - measure<br/>6; gray ringmarc x alice - lock<br/>7; julius monrey x alice - innocence<br/>-----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That I Have (Peter x Alice)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: All That I Have
> 
> pairing; implied Peter x Alice
> 
> summary; Now, enough was enough. Peter was willing to give it everything he's got to make Alice pay attention to him.

Though Peter only wanted Alice to be happy, it didn’t mean that he was keen about the idea of other people monopolizing her time. It wasn’t difficult to see why so many were attracted to her; she was a goddess in his eyes, a pure white angel surrounded by disgusting filth.

Still, he wanted nothing more than to take her away from such germ-infested buffoons, but he was just too slow. Someone always got to her before he did, capturing her attention before he even had a chance.

Now, enough was enough. He was going to give it everything’s he got to get her to get her to pay attention to him instead. After all, he did have one secret weapon up his sleeve, one that only he possessed, one that never failed to win her heart and affection.

His rabbit form.

“Oh Alice, my darling love of my life, apple of my eye, the sun the lights up my day! I have come to see you…” Peter hopped to a halt when he saw a completely different person. His whiskers twitched, and his eyes narrowed into a glare. “Ace, where is Alice?”

“You just missed her! She left a few moments ago,” he replied. Rabbit Peter visibly deflated, ears drooping as he grumbled about his terrible sense of timing. After a few moments of staring, Ace laughed. “Ah, I knew you were always funny when Alice was involved, but hearing all that from a little white rabbit was sort of gross…”

Ace did not even flinch when the little white rabbit fired a shot.

“Call me a little white rabbit again, and I will shoot your head off.”


	2. Omerta (Blood x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; blood
> 
> summary; "Perhaps think of the omerta in a different way. It’s not merely an oath to the mafia… you can think of it as swearing yourself to a family… or swearing yourself just to me."
> 
> pairing: Blood x Alice

“No, I refuse.” Alice obstinately crossed her arms over her chest.

“But, young lady, I do insist…” Blood began to say before he was cut off.

“No, I told you a thousand times that I do not want to be part of the mafia.”

“Well I don’t think you have much choice in the matter. You did marry me after all,” he said with a smirk.

She tensed a moment, considering the notion, before grumbling, “More like you never gave me much of a choice…”

“Ah, I suppose I did not…”

It was a shotgun wedding after all, fueled by passion and a perhaps a little desperation. He would have done anything to make her stay and would use everything he had to keep her from leaving.

“But the wedding was nice, don’t you think?” He leaned close to her, lips brushing the shell of her ear. “And I thought the nights afterwards were more than satisfying.”

He turned his head to kiss her, but she stepped away with an annoyed harrumph.

“Though the proposal was lacking. I never expected to argue so much before my wedding,” she said. “And I’m still not going through with this whole omerta oath thing. I refuse to be part of the mafia.”

He studied her for a long moment, taking in her pouting lips and puffed cheeks, before ultimately grinning.

“Well perhaps think of the omerta in a different way. It’s not merely an oath to the mafia… you can think of it as swearing yourself to a family… or swearing yourself just to me.”

The outsider was ready to counter, but watched instead as Blood pulled off his white glove and sliced a clean cut across the palm of his hand.

“Blood, what are you…!” She gasped when he pricked her palm, the smallest, gentlest poke he could, waiting until a single drop of blood formed in the center before clasping it with his bloody palm.

“Omerta is a sacred oath in the mafia, an oath forged through blood. My oath to you is that you will never be bored while you are with me. I vow to keep things interesting and to protect you always, my dear. I cannot possibly imagine life without you.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Alice stood there completely speechless, pink dusting her cheeks, wiping her mind of all sensible thought

His smile only widened. “In hopes that is a better proposal, will you swear the oath now?”

“Well it could be better… but it’s a start.” His eyes widened when she pressed her lips against his. The contact was brief, and she pulled away all too soon, her face flaring into a bright red. “And I will make my oath to _you_. I also vow to love and be with you always. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

"And I would not have it any other way, young lady.” She squeaked when he swept her up into his arms, his eyes gleaming a new kind of light, the dangerous sort she was all too familiar with. “Now considering that is taken care of, I believe it is time to consummate the new oath in my quarters.”

“W… what! I don’t think that’s how oaths work! Besides, your hand is bleeding more than mine!”

“Of course that’s how they work. At least when you are involved. And I wouldn’t worry too much about my hand. After all there are other ways to pleasure you, young lady.” Alice flushed at the implication. “Now, if that is all, let us continue this in my office.”

Blood then rushed off with the widest smile on his face, ignoring a certain outsider’s flails and protests.


	3. Heaven (Gray x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; heaven
> 
> summary; He always thought Alice was an angel, but this was transcending new heights
> 
> pairing; Gray x Alice

He always thought Alice was an angel, but this was transcending new heights.

Gray stood frozen in his place, paperwork held in his arms, mouth open to scold, but now just slacked in shock.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at Nightmare’s office. He was half expecting to see his superior not there, to see mountains of paperwork in his place. 

He never expected to see him actually _working_. 

Alice stood beside Nightmare as he dutifully worked on his paperwork, bright smile on her face. “See, Nightmare? Once you put time into it, finishing all that paperwork wasn’t so bad.”

“But you will have tea with me? Once this is all finished?” Nightmare asked. 

“Of course. Though maybe after my date with Gray. He did promise to make me hot cocoa once his work load lightened up a little.” She glanced over towards the lizard, a faint smile tugging at her lips. 

Gray only dumbly nodded his head, unable to voice his thoughts into words. All he could do was stare, and just looking at the sight was equivalent to heavenly bliss.

She got Nightmare to actually do it. To actually _sit down and work_. 

He knew he was in love with the outsider, but seeing this sort of miracle increased his affection to an incredible degree. 

“Please marry me, Alice.”

She flushed bright red, stammering at such a blunt proposal, while Nightmare was reddening in indignation. 

“I do not condone such a union! Alice is too precious to wed you of all…”

Before he could finish his sentence he released a furious flurry of coughs, suppressing his vomiting instinct as hard as he could. 

They watched him a moment before Gray looked back at Alice with a serious gleam in his eyes. 

“We will get married this instant if you could convince Nightmare-sama to go to the hospital and take his medicine,” said Gray, causing Alice’s face to burn an even brighter red. 

“No, there is no force that will make me succumb to such a torturous ordeal.” Nightmare swallowed and shivered at the thought

Alice and he sighed. Well, Gray could always dream…

 


	4. What Is Love (Sidney x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; love
> 
> summary; "You're in love with Alice."
> 
> pairing; Sidney x Alice

“You’re in love with Alice.”

Sidney stumbled over at the sudden declaration, nearly dropping all the paperwork onto the floor. He glanced over and studied Crysta, noting she looked completely serious.

After composing himself, he said, “Don’t be ridiculous. I do not.”

“Don’t lie. I know! You’re _so_ in love with her!” She exclaimed without offering further explanation, as if such a thing did not require it. 

He just scoffed, refusing to indulge her further. There was in no way he felt something so abominably foolish. Alice was just his subordinate. He felt nothing towards her. Nope, definitely nothing. 

"Sidney!”

He felt himself instinctively perk up and turn towards the sound of the voice. Alice stood directly next to him with a bright smile on her face. “If you have time, do you mind trying this cupcake? I’ve been experimenting with a recipe, and I wanted your opinion.”

He opened his mouth to dissent, ready to explain he has important work to do, but something about that look on her face made all those thoughts vanish. 

“…only a little bit.” He swiped the cupcake out from her hand, ignored the pleased look on her face, and took a tentative bite. He chewed for a few moment, making sure he kept his face perfectly deadpan. “It’s too sweet. Barely edible.”

“What?! Oh… alright. I’ll try and make another batch then,” Alice said forlornly, sighing at the thought.

“I will help.” He tensed when her face brightened at the proposition, and he turned his gaze to focus on the wall. “Do not think too much of it! You are my subordinate. Your work is a reflection of me, and I will have nothing short of perfection.”

“If you say so…" 

And the Black Rabbit froze in his place when Alice pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I appreciate taking your time out to help me! I’ll see you later then!”

And then Alice trotted off, leaving a blushing Sidney in her wake, with a very odd, very frightening conclusion. Warm face, light head, rapidly ticking clock. Could he actually be in l-

Before he could allow himself to complete the thought, he quickly looked over to Crysta. She grinned and her wiggled her brows at him, staring at him with that very annoying look of her.

He cleared his throat and paid inordinate attention to his monocle. ”Please do not say a word, your majesty.”

“I won’t! I just want you two to make a lot of bunny babies, okay!”

“Oh dear god…”


	5. Measure (Peter White x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Measure
> 
> Pairing: Peter White and Alice Liddell
> 
> Summary: “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…”

 

He was never finicky about numbers. Though others often said he was overly conscientious about time, he honestly was more concerned when it involved his own convenience than anything.

Then everything changed when Alice came into his life.

It was the first time he tried to quantify the depth of his feelings, let alone the extent of his affections (how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…). He once thought his love for her was vaster and deeper than the seas, surpassing even the heights of sky and space.

As he spent more time with her, with her smile, with her punches, with every expression in between, he realized it was more than that.

His love was the kind of love that was immeasurable. No metaphorical or allegorical quantity was enough to truly express the unyielding depth of his love.

In fact, if he must equate it to some value, it would be infinity - endless, fathomless, forever.

He never cared for numbers. He did not plan on counting now.


	6. Lock (Gray Ringmarc x Alice Liddell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lock
> 
> Characters: Gray Ringmarc x Alice Liddell; Nightmare Gottschalk
> 
> Summary: Nightmare really should be more careful for what he wished for.

Gray was an implacable wall of stone. To Nightmare that was a trait he gladly welcomed. When it was just them, it was nice sitting in a room in complete silence, not forced to listen to other people’s idle thoughts and feelings. 

But sometimes that silence was unnerving. 

There were times he did wish he could read Gray’s mind, wondering what sort of things happened in there. He did try sometimes, out of pure whimsy, stripping each layer of his assistant’s mental defenses, but he would find himself completely locked out, unable to hear a thing. 

When Alice came into their lives, that cool and collected Gray Ringmarc began to relax, that mental lock beginning to loosen and waver

But boy, did Nightmare wish his mind stayed locked. 

“Oh dear god, Gray, can you  _please_  stop thinking for once?”

His assistant turned his head towards him, blinking in innocent confusion. 

Though his thoughts were anything, but innocent. 

"As much as I am glad that your relationship with Alice is going well, there are things I definitely wish to remain ignorant about,” Nightmare scolded, before swallowing a coppery taste building at the back of his throat. “Like honestly, the things you want to do to that poor girl…”

“Well to be fair, Alice is far more… mature in certain respects,” he said with a grin. Nightmare immediately squirmed and gagged, trying to ignore the influx of thoughts and images. “And if you could finish your work in a more timely manner than we both would be doing things we would much rather do.”

“Oh, please don’t  _do_  anything…”

Nightmare dropped his head and coughed, wondering what gods forced him to endure such punishment. 

 

 


	7. Innocence (Julius Monrey x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: innocence
> 
> pairing: Julius x Alice

Alice nearly tripped over herself. “What did you say?”

“I just wanted to know if you and Julius banged yet,” Ace asked innocently, as if he was asking about the weather, or how her day was. 

Then again, this was _Ace_ she was speaking to. She didn’t know why she was surprised.

“N… no! What gave you that idea?” she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm. 

“Well you guys have been living together for awhile now. Who wouldn’t think that something was happening between the two of you?”

“We’re just friends.” She scowled when Ace chuckled at the phrase. “And I feel safe around him. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“He is still a man. There is a lot of other things he could do to you that would be fun.” He smirked and suggestively raised his brow. 

She only groaned in disgust while Ace released a quick laugh. 

“Well here’s the Clock Tower. Are you sure you can get back to the Castle by yourself?”

“Oh yeah, definitely! I just have to go that way.” He blinked and turned a moment to examine his surroundings, scratching his head. “Haha, I’ll figure it out.”

She sighed, waved goodbye, and marched inside, all the while cursing him. Ace was an idiot. How dare he make such an implication? She trusted Julius with her life and found him the safest, most perfect companion, despite workaholic tendencies. She never thought of anything beyond friendship nor did she think he ever thought of her in that sense. 

_‘All he sees is clocks anyways…’_

She paused at such a bitter thought and slapped her cheeks. No, she was not jealous of a few broken clocks. No, she did not think of Julius of anything more than friends. Just no, no, _no_.

She rushed inside his office without any preamble, hoping seeing him in person would cure her of those strange thoughts. 

Instead, she felt her face blow up to a bright red. 

“Alice, I see you made it back safely,” Julius replied casually. 

As if he wasn’t standing before her half naked.

_'Damn, how does a clock maker have a body like that…’_

She swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head, struggling to concentrate on his face. 

“Are you okay?" She squeaked when he drew closer, bringing his face near hers. “Your face is red. Do you feel ill?”

"N-no…” And she found herself completely captivated. The careless tousle of his blue hair, sharp planes of his face, the delicate frame of his lashes over his striking eyes… 

Then her gaze drifted briefly towards his chest and cursed. God dammit it all. 

_'Ace, I hate you.’_

She dropped her face into her hands and asked, “Why don’t you have a shirt on?”

There was a pause, a moment of consideration. She peeked over and noticed Julius’s face slowly erupted into a shade of red as she came to his own realization. 

“A-ah, I apologize. I-it’s because…”

“Finally!” The two turned as Ace sauntered into the room, beaming brightly. “It’s about times you guys admitted your feelings! And wasting no time too, I see.”

He examined their proximity and Julius’s shirtless self, giving them an approving wink. Julius immediately turned, futilely throwing on his coat to conjure some sense of decency. 

But the damage was done. This was all too much for her heart to take. 

_'Ace, I really, really hate you.’_

“I just remembered I forgot to get something. Bye!”

Julius opened his mouth to call for her, but it was too late. Alice already pushed past Ace and disappeared from the doorway. The clockmaker sighed and shrugged his shoulder in defeat. 

“Aw, so there goes our threesome…”

Julius snapped his head towards him and glared. “I was only changing my shirt because there was a stain.”

“Oh I know. I could see it right there on your chair.” Ace glanced behind him, observing the aforementioned stained garment. 

“Then why did you say all that?”

“I was tired of all that sexual tension you guys had going on and wanted you two to just admit you liked each other.” He tapped his finger in his chin, looking up in consideration. “Perhaps I should have just let things naturally progress between the two of you, but you really needed to get laid…”

“You should have just told the truth.”

“But you two can be such awkward innocent virgins that I couldn’t help it.”

Julius sighed. ”Of course you couldn’t…”


End file.
